Patchwork et pastiches
by Archea
Summary: Dix drabbles ou ficlets inspirés de classiques de mon enfance, de Conan Doyle à Batman ou Tintin, et postées sur différentes communautés. Plutôt slash, mais rien de très graphique.
1. Sherlock Holmes

**1. Sherlock Holmes (Conan Doyle)**

**Pairing** : pour une fois, il n'y en a pas!

**Rating** : G

**a) Quiproquo**

- Holmes, j'ai une confession à vous faire.

- Inutile, Watson, je sais tout.

- Mais...

- Ce dépôt blanchâtre sur le revers de votre redingote en a long à me dire. Vous avez pris prétexte de la mauvaise qualité des scones servis ce matin par Mrs Hudson pour rendre une petite visite à l'accorte boulangère de Baker Street, et, surpris par son mari, avez sauté dans le pétrissoir d'où un employé borgne, métis et négocié par le patron à Sumatra en 1865 vous a laissé échapper contre un souverain d'or ébréché côté pile. Ne craignez rien, mon ami, je serai muet comme la tombe.

- ...

- Allons, reprenez contenance. Nous avons tous eu vingt ans, certains plus longtemps que d'autres, voilà tout.

- Merci, Holmes. Puisque vous êtes d'humeur si tolérante, je venais simplement vous avertir que j'avais jeté au petit coin votre stock de cocaïne, lequel excède largement la nouvelle réglementation du Health Office sur les drogues autorisées.

- ...

- Encore un scone?

* * *

**b) La revanche de Lestrade**

Trois hommes dans un bateau, on connaît la chanson. Trois hommes devant un mur, la chose est moins courante, surtout s'il comporte l'inscription "Rache" en majuscules sanguinolentes.

- Il est évident, dit l'inspecteur Lestrade, que nous avons affaire à une dame ou demoiselle Rachel qui est soit la meurtrière, soit l'enjeu du meurtre.

Holmes eut un sourire supérieur et prit le bras de Watson.

- Mon cher Lestrade, Sir Robert Peel aurait dû obliger ses ouailles à cultiver les langues étrangères. _Rache_, pour votre gouverne, signifie "vengeance" en allemand. Je me demande parfois de deux maux quel est le pire, le crime ou l'ignorance... surtout pour un fonctionnaire d'ascendance continentale.

Lestrade se tut. Deux mois plus tard, ayant fait embaucher un constable frais émoulu comme soubrette auprès de la duchesse de Portsmouth, née Lady Rachel Whitehead, et recueilli les aveux complets de Sa Grâce, il se contenta d'un "Fucker!" authentiquement anglais en croisant Holmes au bal annuel caritatif de Scotland Yard.

(**Note de l'auteur **: on m'aurait dit, à l'époque, que ces deux messieurs constitueraient un jour mon nouveau pairing fétiche... chapeau la BBC !)


	2. Hercule Poirot

**2. Hercule Poirot : Le Mystère des Lettres Roses**

**Pairing** : Poirot/Hastings

**Rating** : PG

**26 octobre 1938**

Vent sud-sud-est, pluie frisquette, concierge enrhumé. Reçu ce matin ma réservation de paquebot pour le 10 novembre : ce petit séjour en Angleterre a passé lui-même comme une lettre à la poste, et le cœur me serre à l'idée devoir repartir si vite. C'est ce que j'ai dit à Poirot, qui m'a regardé par-dessus sa tasse avec un fin sourire.

- Dans votre bouche, mon ami (1), voilà qui ressemble à une déclaration en règle. Ces Anglais ! Ils ont la rougeole – pardon, la rougeur - pour un mot tendre dit à leur fiancée en public, mais la mère patrie leur inspire de véritables transports.

Tout en parlant, il décachetait une enveloppe qui dégageait une odeur puissante de passiflore et d'orchidée. Suis resté stoïque : mon Earl Grey avait déjà rendu les armes devant son chocolat.

- Mais vous-même, Poirot, je vous laisse en de bonnes mains.

- Croyez-vous ?

- Cela fait trois jours que je vous vois recevoir ces missives rose pâle, tout droit sorties d'une serre de Kew Gardens, et lisser votre moustache en sifflotant après lecture. Il ne faut pas s'appeler Einstein pour conclure que vous entretenez une correspondance romantique.

- Une fois de plus, Hastings, vous jugez sur les apparences. Qui vous dit que mon coiffeur ne me relance pas désespérément pour un impayé ?

- Sur papier rose ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- D'une exquise petite écriture arrondie ?

- D'où tenez-vous qu'un barbier trace ses lettres au rasoir ?

- Vous me prenez vraiment pour un imbécile, Poirot ! Jouez les cachottiers si bon vous semble, mais je croyais mériter plus de confiance de votre part. Non, je ne reprendrai pas de thé, je n'ai plus soif. Bien le bonjour à vous !

Suis allé à pied à la City. Sous la pluie. Avais oublié de prendre mon parapluie – très embarrassant. Suis rentré toujours fulminant. Sous la pluie. Décidément, ce pays ne vaut rien pour ma santé.

(1) En français dans le texte.

**28 octobre 1938.**

Pluie sud-sud-est, vent frisquet, concierge enrhumé, moi aussi. Nouvel arrivage rosâtre au petit-déjeuner. Peux me targuer d'être resté impassible pendant les toasts et l'œuf mollet. Nous autres Anglais avons le stoïcisme chevillé au corps, y compris devant un voisin de table dont la mauvaise foi n'a d'égale que sa constance à siffler Le bon roi Dagobert deux tons trop bas.

Poirot m'a lancé un drôle de regard entre deux Dagobert, mais j'ai gardé ma lèvre supérieure rigide. Il ne sera pas dit qu'un Hastings s'est abaissé à quémander une explication.

**30 octobre 1938**

Pluie. Vent. Concierge. Enveloppe.

Mon régisseur m'écrit que le ranch tourne à merveille, les profits sont au plus haut et tous les poulains nés en avril en parfaite santé. Me demande si mon retour n'est pas un peu précipité.

**1er novembre 1938**

Enveloppe. Pluie, etc.

Un léger bémol à la routine du matin : Poirot a cessé de siffler en lisant son billet-doux. Oh, à peine un quart de mesure. Puis il a voulu détourner la conversation sur l'avantage esthétique du toast, carré, sur l'œuf à la coque qui est non seulement ovale mais de couleur variable alors que le toast, lui, est d'un beau blond uniforme. Je n'ai pas donné suite : après dix ans de fréquentation assidue, je n'ignore plus rien des ruses dont un Poirot peut faire usage pour divertir mon attention.

Il y a là quelque chose de louche, très louche. A la première occasion, jeter un œil sur ces mystérieux courriers.

(Il préfère les blonds, maintenant ? Depuis quand ?)

**2 novembre 1938**

J'ai pu lire la mystérieuse correspondance.

Et ce n'est pas du tout ce que je pensais.

Je dois dire que je ne suis pas peu fier de la façon dont je m'y suis pris. J'ai toussé si lamentablement au petit-déjeuner que Poirot s'est rué dehors pour me chercher un cataplasme à la moutarde tout en m'intimant l'ordre de garder la chambre. Mais c'est dans la sienne que je me suis rendu à pas de loup, dès que j'ai vu son melon tourner le coin de notre rue. J'avais pris soin d'enfiler mes gants d'équitation en pécari lissé et je n'ai pas mis cinq minutes à trouver la correspondance intégrale dans le dernier tiroir de sa commode, sous le carton des nœuds papillon.

C'est officiel : Poirot me prend pour un imbécile.

J'ai emporté les enveloppes dans la cuisine, pour éviter que la chambre prenne l'odeur du passiflore et pour guetter son retour par la fenêtre. Bien m'en a pris, car il ne m'a guère laissé que le temps de parcourir les premiers feuillets.

Ce sont des lettres anonymes.

Et chacune d'elle comporte... un proverbe anglais.

Vous avez dit bizarre ?

**3 novembre 1938**

Pas moyen de savoir si les lettres continuent d'arriver. Suis au lit et l'appartement empeste la moutarde et l'eucalyptus. Semblerait-il que j'ai bel et bien attrapé une pharyngite, et pas juste pour la bonne cause.

Poirot est aux petits soins pour moi, mais j'aimerais mieux savoir le fin mot de ces lettres. D'autant plus que je lui trouve un air très sombre aujourd'hui.

Il ne siffle plus du tout, et il a renvoyé Miss Lemon sous prétexte qu'il « avait à réfléchir ».

Et je n'ose pas interroger George, son valet de chambre. En fait de mutisme, l'animal est plus anglais qu'un mannequin de chez Mme Tussaud.

A la place, je lis les journaux. Peut-être y trouverai-je matière à éclairer ma lanterne...

**4 novembre 1938**

Les journaux n'éclairent rien du tout. Ils n'ont que Munich et Chamberlain à la bouche, et l'élection de Miss Angleterre. Et l'invention du nylon. Et les Jeux Olympiques de Berlin.

Poirot n'a jamais caché ses opinions anti-hitlériennes, mais je doute qu'il conspire contre Berlin par proverbes interposés. Peut-être ceux-ci contiennent-ils un code caché ayant trait au nylon ? Ou à Miss Angleterre ?

La fièvre me fait délirer. Ce soir j'en aurai le cœur net : dès qu'il sera rentré de son club, j'interrogerai Poirot sans détours.

Même jour, 22h.

Toujours pas rentré.

Même jour, 22h48.

Idem.

Même jour, 23h15.

Id

**5 novembre 1938, 8h12.**

Me suis réveillé un cataplasme serré contre mon cœur. Poirot n'est jamais rentré hier soir.

Dois prendre les choses en main. Ai demandé à George de m'apporter un Earl Grey bien tassé. Vais obliger ce tas de papelards roses à me livrer son secret si je dois y passer le restant de mes jours.

(Oui, enfin c'est une locution admise.)

**Même jour, 10h05.**

Téléphoné à Japp, qui m'a envoyé lui aussi sur les roses. A eu le culot de me rire au nez avant de laisser entendre que Poirot, à son âge, pouvait découcher sans préavis. Grossier personnage. Ai redemandé un Earl Grey à George.

Même jour, 10h17

_Long absent, soon forgotten._

(Longtemps absent, bien vite oublié.)

Chronique d'un kidnapping annoncé ?

_Where bees are, there will be honey._

(Où il y a des abeilles, il y aura du miel.)

On lui tent un appât. Bee... c'est aussi la lettre B. Donc Bees, ce serait plusieurs B. B&B, peut-être ?

_A bad bush is better than the open field._

(Mauvais buisson abrite mieux que rase campagne.)

Et c'est reparti avec les métaphores sylvestres. Me procurer de toute urgence un répertoire des forêts anglaises.

_A fool finds pleasure in evil conduct._

(Seul un imbécile prend plaisir à mal se conduire.)

Tiens, les mots de la fin sont curieusement rapprochés : « _in evil_ ».

Nevil... Neville... Chamberlain ?

Good heavens ! On a enlevé le Premier Ministre et on le retient captif dans un Bed & Breakfast forestier ! Et Poirot avec ! Mais où, Seigneur, où ?

_Stretch your arm no farther than your sleeve._

(N'allonge pas ton bras au-delà de ta manche.)

Oui eh bien ça m'avance, on peut dire.

_A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush._

(Un oiseau bien en main en vaut deux dans le buisson / Un tiens vaut mieux que deux tu l'auras)

Il n'y a pas un Birdwood dans le comté de Gloucester ?

Il y a un Birdwood dans le comté de Gloucester ! Arthur, tu es un génie.

Un dernier grog pour la route, et ces ravisseurs vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir !

**8 novembre 1938.**

Il y a des jours où ma propre vie trouve encore le moyen de m'étonner.

Et Dieu sait pourtant si, hormis les enquêtes menées aux côtés de Poirot, elle est le pâle fac-similé d'un livre d'étiquette pour gentlemen de bonne facture. Même en Argentine, où j'ai vite imposé l'Earl Grey à mes garçons vachers et la lecture du Times aux fermiers autochtones.

Mais là...

Après un second coup de fil à Japp pour assurer mes arrières, je suis arrivé à Birdwood pour découvrir qu'il y avait de fait un seul B&B dans ce petit patelin, au cœur de la forêt, et qu'à cette époque de l'année j'avais de fortes chances de le trouver vide. J'ai laissé la Bentley à la lisière pour ne pas me faire remarquer et je me suis aventuré dans les sous-bois avec des précautions de Comanche qui aurait fait 14-18. J'ai vite repéré la petite maison forestière, avec une silhouette sur le perron, apparemment occupée à faire le guet. Et je m'apprêtais à la contourner pour trouver un accès par-derrière quand la silhouette s'est retournée en hélant d'une voix qui n'avait rien de discret :

- Ah, mon ami Hastings ! Venez donc, j'ai commandé une excellente fine de cacao pour l'apéritif.

L'émotion est la seule responsable si je me suis pris le pied dans une racine à ce moment précis. Relevé, épousseté, embrassé et embarrassé, j'ai été traîné d'autorité dans un petit salon assez cosy où une grande flambée d'automne éclairait une table dressée pour deux. Poirot, qui me connaît, avait prévu un sherry sec en sus de son abominable liqueur. Au second verre, j'avais déjà un peu moins envie de lui boxer le nez.

Un peu.

- Poirot, j'espère que vous êtes bien conscient que je n'ai pas fermé l'œil la nuit dernière ? Non, je ne reprendrai du sherry que quand vous vous serez expliqué sur ces... enfantillages. Je suppose que les lettres venaient de vous ?

Il a eu la grâce de rougir.

- Miss Lemon a bien voulu m'apporter son concours. Sa nièce a dix-huit ans et collectionne les échantillons de parfum Chanel, dont « Magnolia assassin ».

- Et les proverbes ?

- Je savais que vous ne résisteriez pas à l'attrait de la devinette, surtout si vous pensiez que mon sort était en jeu. Et vous l'avez résolue avec brio, comme vous le voyez.

- Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi...

J'ai été interrompu par l'arrivée d'un velouté de cèpes au foie gras avec sa garniture de croûtons. Apparemment, Poirot avait réussi à localiser l'unique B&B de ce pays possédant un chef français.

- Je voulais vous parler.

Je l'ai dévisagé avec stupeur.

- Et il n'était pas plus simple de le faire dans votre appartement ?

- Non, mon ami. Pas pour ce que j'ai à vous demander.

J'ai senti comme une vague de chaleur me monter au visage, une chaleur qui n'avait rien à voir avec le velouté de cèpes fumant dans mon assiette.

- Hastings. Arthur. Mon ami... ne retournez pas en Argentine.

**10 novembre 1938.**

Vent sud-sud-est, pluie frisquette, concierge toujours enrhumé. Hercule déjà reparti en chasse pour le compte d'une duchesse dont le troisième valet de pied a été retrouvé pendu à l'espagnolette de la lingerie, un coupe-papier élisabétain en plein cœur. Il ne me dit rien, mais je le soupçonne de soupçonner un complot nazi.

Le Premier Ministre, Dieu soit loué, se porte comme un charme. Moi aussi. Irais jusqu'à dire que je tiens une forme éblouissante.

Me demande si on trouve encore des cèpes sur le marché ?


	3. Batman

**3. Batman : Petit Bonheur**

**Pairing**: Bruce/Dick

**Rating**: PG

Parfois, le jeu lui pèse. Il sait ce qui se dit dans son dos, y compris aux soirées de charité où l'héritier Wayne, le visage un peu buriné à la quarantaine, promène son smoking Hugo Boss. _Fin de race. S'est payé un gosse de la rue, un acrobate, tiens donc. Etonnez-vous que le manoir soit encore sans hôtesse_.

Et ce n'est pas pour lui qu'il craint mais pour Dick qui croit encore que la vie se joue à pile et face, sous le masque, sur le vif, à corps et à cris, et à qui il voudrait conserver sa jubilation le plus longtemps naïve.

La récompense vient après le jeu. Quand il arrête la Batmobile un moment, parfois en pleins champs, pour retarder le réveil du jeune homme lové contre sa joue. La lune redevient blanche. Le vent passe entre les herbes, laissant derrière lui un léger bruit de pluie. Dick dort, mais c'est Bruce qui est en repos.


	4. Prince Eric

**4. Prince Eric**

**Pairing**: Eric Jansen/Christian de Creil d'Ancourt

**Rating**: PG

**a) Le dernier camp**

- Loupiot !

- Pince-monseigneur !

- Ballot !

- Peau d'zébu !

- Républicain !

- Hein ? Depuis quand c'est une injure, républicain ?

Devant la contenance outrée de Christian de Creil d'Ancourt, quatorzième du nom et farouche admirateur de Gambetta, Son Altesse Sérénissime Eric Jansen pique un joyeux fou-rire, conscient que celui-ci lui vaudra une gamelle dans les plus brefs délais. Ou plutôt le contenu d'une gamelle scoute – thon à la tomate et haricots mi-cuits – que son adversaire lui envoie à la figure en toute fraternité, et qui vaut à ces messieurs, le CP et l'hôte de marque, un aller-simple à la rivière de la part du Chef.

Les injures qu'ils s'échangent trois ou quatre fois par jour ne sont jamais des insultes. Mais un pied-de-nez à tout ce qui les empêche de s'aimer d'un cœur égal, de l'étiquette protocolaire au conflit autrement plus grave que préparent leurs aînés et qui rôde à l'horizon des journaux. Qu'elles débouchent sur un bain improvisé ou une lutte au sol, les insultes sont leur meilleure façon de se retrouver. Et revenant apaisés, bras dessus-bras dessous, prêts à affronter les quolibets de la Troupe et le sermon de Louis, ils cherchent déjà obscurément la prochaine occasion d'abolir la distance par les mots... en attendant le jour où ils passeront des mots aux actes.

**b) Réécriture :** _La Mort d'Eric_, de Serge Dalens

**Chapitre 14 : Lettres vives**

**De Christian à Eric, 17 juin 1940**

Mon vieil Eric,

Je t'écris sans savoir encore où, quand et comment j'enverrai cette lettre. Figure-toi qu'à peine fait prisonnier j'ai filé à l'anglaise, ce qui ne manquera pas de réjouir les Boches. Ceux-ci n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que de nous faire bivouaquer à... je te le donne en mille... Birkenwald ! En nous cantonnant dans la Salle des Gardes ! Et sans gardes à l'intérieur, cerise sur le kouglof ! Après nous avoir fait pomper des godillots toute la journée, ils devaient nous croire trop rendus pour songer à la clef des champs. Moi, tu penses, j'ai attendu que le Fritz de quart roupille derrière la porte pour faire jouer l'entrée du souterrain et je te garantis qu'avec les copains, ce n'est pas six pieds sous terre qu'on s'est retrouvés une heure plus tard, mais derrière la chapelle. J'espère que Mme de Lienville n'aura pas eu d'ennuis, mais je ne pense pas qu'on s'en prendra à elle, elle est trop aimée dans le pays.

Je te passe le détail de mes crapahutades. Toute la France est sens dessus-dessous, un souk pas possible, le moindre chemin vicinal envahi par l'exode. Les Allemands qui essaient de filtrer succombent au raz-de-marée. J'ai même croisé Dany et sa famille à hauteur de Lyon, et comme ils descendaient vers le sud ils m'ont caché dans leur coffre entre deux matelas et une cage à lapins... j'ai bien cru que j'allais faire une fin glorieuse, asphyxié dans les plumes et les poils...

A Paris, j'ai pu contacter maman, qui refuse toujours de partir. Papa est à Vittel dans son hôpital militaire, et c'est lui qui nous a écrit un peu plus tard qu'il t'avait opéré et que tu avais réussi à décamper en pleine convalescence, pendant que les grands de ce monde statuaient sur ton sort. Ce que c'est que de suivre mon bon exemple, mon petit Eric ! Mais si tu pouvais nous faire savoir où tu es maintenant, on aurait le coeur plus tranquille.

Moi je ne vais pas moisir à Paris, qui est déjà un peu trop vert-de-gris à mon goût. La moitié des copains ont gagné Londres ou le maquis, si on s'imagine que je vais rater la danse ! J'espère pouvoir bientôt t'en dire plus sans danger, et j'espère surtout que la prochaine lettre que je t'écrirai sera une réponse.

Tibi,

Christian

**D'Eric à Christian, 4 août 1940**

Mon vieux Christian,

J'ai eu de tes nouvelles par Lanzy qui t'a croisé dans les studios de la BBC, ce dernier lieu où l'on cause. Il dit que tu râlais comme un putois sous prétexte que, je le cite, « tu n'avais pas rejoint les Spahis pour faire la guerre à cheval sur un pied de micro ». Et alors, mon joli, on trouve encore le moyen de jouer les grandes gueules dans la Résistance ? Rassure-toi, cette guerre est partie pour durer et je doute que tu restes longtemps à voguer sur les ondes. Tu cherches la bagarre, tu la trouveras. D'ici-là, je chatouille la TSF locale pour entendre ton beau ramage.

Avec tout ça je n'ai jamais remercié ton père de m'avoir recousu alors qu'il était moins une. Transmets-lui mes sentiments reconnaissants, tu veux ? Et je ferai porter des fleurs à ta maman dès que je me trouverai en terrain moins aride. Mon escapade a été étouffée par la presse internationale, ce qui me laisse une relative marge d'action pour autant que je ne me fasse pas reconnaître. Je ne peux pas te dire exactement où je suis, mais je suis sain et sauf. Je n'ai pas attendu que les occupants de Swedenborg négocient mon extradition bardée de « toutes les garanties de sécurité dues à Son Altesse » pour lever le camp. Mon actuel successeur au pouvoir est un Nazi à côté duquel le comte Tadek ferait figure de saint en plâtre. Tel que je le connais, Jeff doit déjà s'activer à monter un réseau de résistance local et je ne tiens pas à servir d'arme de chantage.

Impossible de te dire précisément où je suis et ce que je fais, mais le gars qui part à Londres récupérer le nerf de la guerre est prié de revenir avec un mot de toi. Ou c'est moi qui vais me montrer très nerveux dans les semaines à venir.

Eric

**De Christian à Eric, 13 août 1940**

Ben mon coco,

Si tu veux monter un MI5 alternatif, assure-toi d'abord que tes espions tiennent l'alcool. Celui-ci m'a craché ton pseudo et tes coordonnées au quatrième verre de scotch. Il faut dire que ma logeuse a une soeur mariée à un distilleur d'Oban qui sait contourner les tickets de rationnement, au moins pour les nourritures liquides. A l'heure où je trace ces mots, ton Hermès pionce sur son récamier en chintz et moi je fais mon baluchon. Démerde-toi pour que tes petits gars ne m'arrosent qu'avec du champagne à l'arrivée. Et trouve-moi un dico français-espagnol, je ne suis pas un éminent linguiste, moi Môssieur.

A toute,

Christian

**D'Eric à Christian, 20 août 1940**

Fichue tête de bois,

Ça te ressemble bien, de t'annoncer pour le lendemain de mon départ ! J'ai eu tout juste le temps de briefer mes hommes pour qu'ils te fassent un dessin. Moi je suis mandaté par Mohammed V pour aller faire de la haute diplomatie dans le Rif. Je ne sais pas qui lui a dit que j'étais à (soigneusement raturé) mais le « téléphone arabe », dont nous nous gaussons en bons petits Blancs fiers de l'être s'est avéré plus efficace que les services d'espionnage du Reich.

Si je peux, je te fais venir. D'ici-là, Monsieur l'ex-Saphi, essaie de ne pas te prendre une balle à cheval sur la frontière, ça m'arrangerait.

Je t'embrasse, Eric

**Annonce faite à la BBC dans le cadre de l'émission « Les Français parlent aux Français », le 3 septembre 1940**

Loup patrouilleur à Loup-Garou (1) : « No hay peo desierto que una vida sen amigo » (2). Je répète, Loup patrouileur à Loup-Garou : « No hay peo deserto que una vida sen amigo ».

(1) Loup-Garou est le nom du cheval que montait Eric dans son régiment des 10e Spahis.

(2) « Il n'y a désert plus terrible qu'une vie sans ami ».

**D'Eric à Christian, mot laissé sur le lit de camp où ce dernier ronfle comme un sonneur, 21 septembre 1940**

Heureux de constater que ton espagnol a suffisamment mûri en mon absence pour que tu cites Graciàn dans le texte. Quand tu auras cuvé tes vingt-quatre heures de jeep, rejoins-moi au QG. La guerre est une prose qui traîne en longueur, mais si tu la fais à mes côtés, nous avons une chance que le roman se termine bien.

Ton ami

FIN


	5. Jalna

**5. Jalna (la saga de Mazo de la Roche)**

**Personnages** : Finch, mention de Piers, Meg, Eden, Alayne et Renny

**Rating**: PG-13 (ah, l'amour fraternel dans _Jalna_...)

Si tous les chats sont gris, c'est la nuit que certains adolescents cessent d'être laids.

Cessent de traîner deux mains gauches aux doigts jaunis par les cigarettes qu'ils chipent à leurs aînés, deux épaules bleuies par les bourrades endossées quand l'aîné fouille son tiroir à la recherche d'une cravate et devine le paquet vide.

Cessent d'avoir seize ans et les côtes trop étroites pour les mouvements du cœur, les poignets trop longs pour les manches de la chemise, la langue trop mal pendue alors que le monde entier se ligue pour les apostropher, et eux veulent se faire invisibles — comme le vent que Finch ne voit que parce que les pins noirs baissent la tête à son passage, ou les briques rouges de Jalna quand la nuit s'y frotte.

Mais ce qui ne cesse pas, Finch le sait, ce sont les mouvements du cœur, si banals qu'on n'y prête plus attention pendant le jour. La pauvre mesure à deux temps, la cadence la plus simple, la première qu'il ait apprise alors qu'il déchiffrait encore de la main droite. Depuis il est passé aux mesures à trois, puis quatre temps, et maintenant qu'il est en mesure de jouer seul le premier Nocturne de Chopin il n'y plus que son cœur pour lui rappeler qu'elle est le socle de son être. Le cœur de Finch est à deux temps, parce que ce cœur ne connaît — encore — que deux objets, la musique et son frère.

Finch pianote machinalement des doigts sur le rebord de la fenêtre et son regard cherche les écuries de Jalna. De sa mansarde où le ronflement de Piers s'élève déjà, il voit se détacher le carré de lumière indiquant qu'un autre Whiteoak ne dort pas cette nuit. Il cherche à se rappeler le nom de la jument qui s'est couronné un genou au concours de saut et que Rennie veille depuis l'heure du thé, avec à peine une apparition au dîner. Finch aurait voulu aller vers lui et lui dire qu'il était présent, qu'il l'a vu sauter, que son cœur a cessé de battre quand la bête a buté contre la barre, mais il sait que Rennie se serait à peine retourné et que la réponse, toujours la même, aurait été « C'est bien beau tout cela, mais je préférerais à ces belles paroles une bonne note en algèbre ».

L'algèbre est la bête noire de Finch Whiteoak, qui s'apprête à se coucher sans avoir résolu ses problèmes du lendemain. Son professeur de piano a beau affirmer que l'harmonie est une branche des mathématiques, Finch voit dans l'algèbre un obstacle de plus entre Rennie et lui. A part Eden qui leur préfère les mots, les Whiteoak ont la tête sur les épaules quand il faut chiffrer. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient le choix, les factures tombent dru, la matriarche dénombre les jours qui la séparent de son centenaire, même le petit Wakefield sait additionner les cents et les dollars quand il faut soutirer le prix d'une limonade. Mais pour Finch, un problème d'algèbre est un pléonasme. Les chiffres n'ont de sens que superposés au début d'une partition et c'est alors qu'ils deviennent un problème pour Rennie Whiteoak, car qui a jamais entendu dire que la musique nourrissait son homme?

Il regarde la fenêtre illuminée en contrebas et il essaie de distinguer le profil de renard, la chevelure rousse comme la flamme de la bougie posée sur la mangeoire, même si Meg se plaint qu'un jour il mettra le feu à la paille. Rennie rit et dit qu'au moins il mourra en bonne compagnie, et Meg met ses mains sur les oreilles et crie jusqu'à ce qu'il l'embrasse, car dans la famille Whiteoak tout finit par des baisers. Ceux de Rennie sont rapides et sans douceur, Finch les a reçus sur une joue encore mouillée des larmes qui suivaient une correction fraternelle, ou quand Rennie est parti pour la guerre puis est revenu de guerre. Baisers dont Finch tient le compte puisque c'est le seul calcul qui lui tienne à cœur, baisers de l'enfance dont il sait qu'elle lui est comptée elle aussi puisqu'il a seize ans passés et que Rennie aime la femme d'Eden.

Les doigts égrennent silencieusement le nocturne. Finch, immobile à la fenêtre, laisse se déplier les longues équations sourdes tandis que le vent agite les têtes noires des pins et que, plus bas, la flamme brûle. La musique est en lui et c'est elle que le cœur aspire, que le cœur repousse vers les reins, et il se demande ce qui se joue dans le cœur de Rennie quand il pense à Alayne. Et si lui, Finch, devrait détester Alayne, qui est la femme d'Eden et qui va se promener à cheval avec Rennie à l'ombre des sapins noirs, mais il sent bien que c'est une autre émotion qui monte avec le nocturne, et il appuie son front contre la vitre noire, et le sang lui brûle les doigts et la tête.

Comment distinguer entre les mouvements du cœur la nuit, quand tous les chats sont gris et qu'il ne sait plus ce qui émeut ses nerfs, du frère au visage de renard ou de la femme étrangère qu'il a vu embrasser le frère sous les pins noirs ?

Comment dormir quand Rennie ne trouve pas le sommeil?

Comment dormir, quand la musique est peut-être la réponse au problème?


	6. Classiques

**6. Classiques : Happy Endings**

**a) _Polyeucte_ de Pierre Corneille**

**Pairing: **Polyeucte/Pauline/Sévère

**Rating**: PG-13 pour sous-entendus

**Acte V, scène 6 : Pauline, Félix, Sévère, Polyeucte**

**Polyeucte**

Tout beau, ami Félix, ce zèle vous honore

Mais c'est me recenser un peu tôt chez les morts.

**Pauline**

O Dieu qui m'entendez, quelle est cette chimère ?

Polyeucte vivant apostrophe mon père !

**Polyeucte**

Ne nommez point chimère un miracle avéré

Qui vous rend votre époux après l'avoir sauvé.

**Félix**

Vous marchiez à la mort...

Polyeucte

Je ne l'ai point subie

Et mon sauveur n'est autre que votre Décie.

**Sévère**

L'Empereur qui toujours fut contraire aux chrétiens

Fait grâce à un impie et desserre ses liens ?

**Polyeucte**

Un décret de sa main interrompt les supplices

Et soustrait les chrétiens à d'incessants sévices.

Que Dieu l'ait éclairé sur son erreur passée

Ou que votre Rome, de tant de sang lassée,

Invoque notre grâce et force l'accalmie,

Les persécutions cessent en Arménie.

_(à Pauline)_

Je retrouve vos bras et votre foi m'est chère,

Comme m'est cher l'appui que je dois à Sévère.

(_à Sévère)_

D'aujourd'hui mon foyer doit devenir le vôtre

Selon la charité que nous prescrit l'apôtre.

**Sévère**

Polyeucte aurait donc le cœur assez royal

Pour accueillir céans qui était son rival ?

**Polyeucte**

L'amour de mon prochain toujours me fut prescrit

Et pour un noble cœur il va sans contredit.

**Sévère**

Le mien vous est acquis, à vous comme à Pauline,

Tant il a bataillé pour contrer votre ruine.

Mais songez avant de m'ouvrir votre maison

Que je suis un païen...

**Pauline**

Nous vous convertirons !

Et la nuit, et le jour, sans ménager l'effort

Ferons tout ce qu'il faut pour changer votre sort.

Mon Polyeucte et moi brûlons d'un si beau feu

Que nous nous jugerions par trop peu généreux

De garder pour nous seuls un transport si ardent.

Cédez, cédez, Sévère, à notre empressement.

**Polyeucte**

Vous nous faites injure en hésitant encore.

**Sévère**

Je n'hésite donc plus : me voici âme et corps.

**Félix**

Que vos épanchements me donnent de plaisir !

Oui, je vois en ce jour combler tous mes désirs.

Je puis sans chagriner ni l'Empereur ni Dieu

Vivre un pied dans le monde et l'autre dans les cieux,

Ménager mes appuis ici-bas et là-haut

Et faire mon salut non sans sauver ma peau.

_(à Polyeucte)_

Mais si jamais l'envie devait vous ressaisir

De jouer le trouble-fête et quérir le martyr,

Songez qu'ils seront deux à craindre pour vos jours

Et vouez votre zèle à veiller vos amours.

**b) _Hamlet_ de William Shakespeare**

**Pairing: **Hamlet/Horatio (amitié ou plus, c'est vous qui décidez)

**Rating**: PG

**Acte V, scène 2 : Hamlet, Horatio, Laërte, Claudius, Gertrude.**

**Hamlet et Laërte s'affrontent pour la troisième fois.**

**Laërte** (_à part, maniant l'épée empoisonnée que lui a remise Claudius_)

Cette arme est lourde

Comme de porter chaque coup double.

Vrai, c'est moi-même que je combats avec lui.

**Hamlet**

Preste, preste, Laërte ! Ou vous me ferez songer

Que le fer que vous teniez tantôt si bien en main

Vous l'avez désormais au pied. Nous croyez-vous encore à l'école

Que vous me montrez vos coups au ralenti ?

**Gertrude** (_à Claudius_)

Notre fils a l'esprit aussi prompt que le bras.

Emporté par son élan, Hamlet trébuche et pose un genou à terre. Laërte et Horatio accourent près de lui.

**Horatio**

Mon cher seigneur, êtes-vous blessé ?

**Hamlet**

Point, Horatio, mais trahi par ma pointe

Qui envie sans doute à ma langue son tranchant.

Cette arme est légère comme une parole de femme

Et comme elle inconstante.

Laërte, en vertu de cette fraternelle amitié

Qui fut la prémice de notre rencontre,

Faites-moi la grâce de me prêter votre épée.

La mienne est vôtre, avec cette main tendue.

(_Il lui tend son épée. Laërte hésite à la prendre_.)

**Claudius**

Mon cousin, ce n'est pas ainsi que le veut la coutume.

Et il est en cette Cour une tradition chenue

Qui veut qu'une lame à qui son maître se montre infidèle

Le trahisse à son tour selon l'antique loi du talion

En le frappant au cœur à la première occasion.

**Hamlet**

Mais vous et moi, Sire, sommes trop graves personnages

Pour donner l'oreille à ces contes de nourrice.

Laërte, voyez-y un geste de courtoisie.

(_Laërte, après une hésitation, donne l'épée empoisonnée à Hamlet et prend la sienne_.)

Hamlet (_se relevant d'un bond)_

En garde !

**Laërte**

En garde ! Il faut en finir !

_Ils se battent. Hamlet blesse Laërte._

**Laërte**

Hamlet, je meurs ! Ma dernière heure

Prend insolemment le pas sur ses aînées, et me précède

Là où le temps n'est plus l'étoffe des actes.

J'ai trop mal agi pour te cacher à cette heure

Que cette épée qui tue au premier sang était empoisonnée

Et qu'elle était, par volonté du roi, à toi destinée.

**Claudius**

Des mots, des mots, des mots !

**Horatio**

Le noble Laërte est mort !

Hamlet (_lance à Claudius l'épée de Laërte qui était la sienne_)

Passe des mots aux actes, roi de meurtre et de comédie,

Ou le chant du coq conclura ton péan funèbre.

**Claudius**

Je suis moins un antique Romain qu'un Danois

Et jamais mes actes ne prendront la suite de tes mots.

(_Il lève la coupe empoisonnée_)

Gertrude, le roi boit à votre fortune.

(_Les canons d'Elseneur tonnent, comme chaque fois que le roi boit. Claudius meurt_.)

**Gertrude**

Puissances du ciel, protégez-nous !

**Hamlet**

Si vous priez pour lui, Madame, priez bas

Car le voici vingt pieds sous terre avant que d'être enseveli,

Où l'on fait assaut de flambées pour réchauffer un Nordois.

(_à Horatio_)

Ami de mon cœur, c'est maintenant qu'il faut m'aider.

Prends soin que Laërte repose près d'Ophélie.

Hier encore j'aurais voulu que ce long sommeil

L'emporte sur mes veilles de vivant,

Mais hier rejoint les morts et mon père est vengé.

L'ordre reprend ses droits, je deviens qui il fut :

Hamlet le Danois et Hamlet le roi.

**Horatio**

Et le reste est silence.

**c) _Roméo et Juliette_ de William Shakespeare**

**Pairing: **Romeo/Juliette

**Rating: **PG

**Acte V, scène 3 : Roméo et Juliette, puis Frère Laurent.**

**Roméo** (_hume le poison qu'il tient à la main_)

Liqueur amère comme le vin herbé des noces,

Moins amère toutefois que mes larmes, qui, si je vis,

Seront le poison rongeant mon âme et mes jours.

Il faut en finir. A toi, ma bien-aimée !

(_Il lève la fiole. Juliette a un mouvement_.)

Ce poison agirait-il sur mes sens

Avant qu'il se soit confondu à mon souffle ?

Rêve contre-nature ! Ce sera le vent sur les cierges...

Non, d'où se lèverait le vent dans une crypte ?

(_Juliette ouvre les yeux_.)

Elle me voit !

**Juliette**

Roméo !

**Roméo**

Sa voix, chaque fibre de sa voix !

Ma chère moitié, suis-je à moitié départi avec toi

Que je t'entends me héler depuis ta mort ?

**Juliette**

Non, Roméo, tu n'as point quitté la rive éclairée des vivants.

Le bon frère m'a donné un breuvage qui m'a fait passer

Pour la soeur de mes pères reposant en ce lieu,

Et il doit venir cueillir l'oisillon au nid de mort.

_Entre Frère Laurent, une lanterne à la main._

**Frère Laurent**

Au lieu d'une colombe, je trouve deux tourtereaux.

**Juliette**

Dieu a permis que je retrouve mon époux devant vous

Avant que lui-même ne marche au-devant de moi

Au moyen d'un noir laissez-passer.

**Frère Laurent** (_voyant le poison_)

Roméo, que faisais-tu ? Crois-tu que le suicide

T'aurait rapproché d'elle, quand elle ne serait plus ?

Ton âme aurait tourné sans fin dans le vent de sa colère

Sans rejoindre son double pacifié, Juliette,

Eloigné de toi par l'empan de tout un Ciel.

Mais puisque Dieu a voulu que ce qui pouvait être

Ne soit, venez, jeunes époux, que je vous retire

De la tombe pour une retraite plus amène à votre âge.

Un cheval sûr ramènera Roméo à Mantoue,

Mais Juliette l'accompagne. Charge à moi

De parler à vos pères sans leur découvrir votre asile

Tant que les cendres chaudes de leur désaccord

Ne seront tempérées par leurs larmes. Venez

Avant que la nuit n'ait blanchi sous le harnais des heures

Et qu'un passant de hasard puisse vous reconnaître.

Venez. La matinée apporte avec elle une paix heureuse

Et le chant de la mouette, qui succède au rossignol, (1)

Promet que dans Vérone on redira longtemps

Que jamais aventure ne fut si pleine de merveilles

Que celle de Juliette et de son Roméo.

(_Tous les trois sortent de la crypte_.)

(1) Les exégètes ont longuement débattu sur le sens caché de ce vers, Vérone étant située dans les terres. L'hypothèse du professeur Katzenpfeiffer-Schmidt de Heidelberg selon laquelle il convient de lire « le chant de l'alouette » ne fait toujours pas l'unanimité, même si elle s'appuie sur le Quarto de 1599.


	7. Tintin

**7. Tintin**

**a) Panique au palais**

**Personnage** : Manolo, divers colonels de l'armée san-théodorienne. Mention de la Castafiore, de Sponz et d'Haddock.

**Rating**: PG

- Ayayay!

- Ma qué pasa, Manolo?

- Ma qué yé ne sais pas, mon Coronel! Qué l'autre Senor Coronel, il m'a dit qué y'en ferai houit parce que le café était trop noir!

- Trop noir? Ma comment lé café il peut être trop noir? Lé café, c'est dans sa natoure ontologique d'êtré noir!

- Senor Coronel, moi yé n'ai pas fait d'étoudes avant d'entrer dans l'armée soud-américaine. Peut-être que vous devriez aller voir l'autre Senor Coronel vous-même, qu'il vous expliquerait pourquoi il s'est lévé dou pied gauche cé matin.

* * *

- Senor Coronel, ma qu'est-ce qué vous faites à briquer la couisinière ? La couisine, c'est oune affaire de mourère ou, dans l'état d'ourgence, dé caporal.

- Ah, Senor Coronel, c'est qué le Coronel Esponja est oune poco fâché contre moi cé matin.

- Esponja?

- Il n'est pas dans son état normal. Yé souis allé prendré les ordres pour les importaciones de Loch Lomond, et il m'a dit : "pouisqué vous aimez la grandé mousique, Coronel, allez donc mé faire les couivres du palais. Tous les couivres sans exception."

- Ma qué mousique?

- Yé né sais pas, Coronel. Yé sifflotais cet air, vous savez... qué la radio, elle passe tout lé temps pour donner dé la gaieté au peuple... "Yé ris de mé voir si beau en cé mouroir..."

- Ces Bordoures, ils se croient tout permis, ma parole. Yé vais loui chanter deux mots, moi, au métèque, vous allez voir ça.

* * *

- Coronel, vous devriez peut-être aller à l'Infirmerie, qué cé cocard, il né fait très joli-joli.

- Ah, né mé parlez pas de cocard!

- Hé?

- Yé savais qué c'était oune mauvaise idée de le fiancer à cetté diva. Yé l'avais dit au Coronel Fernandez quand il a pris lé contrôle dé réseaux radiophoniques. Mais non, on né m'écoute jamais! "C'est bon pour lé morale", qu'on mé dit! "Il a bésoin d'oune petit boost à son image poublique après que Madame Esponja, elle a un peu trop soigné son mal dou pays à l'aguardiente!" Psha! Résoultat : il est cocou et yé souis cocard!

- Cocou?

- La diva, elle épouse oune Coronel de la marine française. C'est tout dans la presse estrangère.

- Oh. Evidemment, la presse estrangère...

- _Si_. Elle pourrait quand même faire oune effort pour mentir à bon propos, la presse estrangère, yé vous youre.

- On n'a qu'à lui trouver oune autre boost?

- C'est oune idée, ça. Ressortez-moi lé formoulaire d'entrée en guerre avec lé Nuevo Rico et allez me chercher oune steak bien saignant, _con su permiso_, ça nous mettra dans l'ambiance."

**b) Le Barbu qui en savait trop**

**Personnages**: Nestor, Haddock, mention de Tournesol et de Tintin.

**Pairing**: Tintin/Haddock

**Rating**: PG-13 pour freudisme latent

- Nestor ! Nestooooooor !

Dix ans de service auprès des frères Loiseau avaient légué à Nestor quelques maximes salutaires, dont une : Le Pire N'est Jamais Sûr, Il est Fatal. C'est pourquoi le fidèle domestique fit son apparition dans la chambre Louis XIII moins d'une minute après le second cri, un plateau à la main et une expression bénigne sur le visage.

- Que Monsieur se rassure, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Le monticule de draps qui juchait le matelas tremblait convulsivement. Mais au lieu d'accoucher d'une souris, il révéla un faciès plus agité qu'une traversée des Bermudes par gros grain.

- Vous... vous croyez ?

- Absolument. Et si je puis me permettre une observation, Monsieur gagnerait sans doute à dormir la barbe sur la couverture. Comme Monsieur Tournesol le lui faisait remarquer hier encore, le cauchemar a souvent pour cause une hausse significative de la température corporelle.

Le dormeur se redressa docilement, s'adossant à ses oreillers, et prit de ses mains tremblantes le lait-de-poule que lui tendait son fidèle domestique.

- Monsieur aimerait-il en parler, cette fois ?

- Je... non, non, Nestor, c'est inutile, je...

- Monsieur peut être certain que rien de ce qu'il dira ne sortira de cette pièce.

« Monsieur » passa une main toujours tremblante dans le capharnaüm pileux de son menton.

- Elle... elle doit chanter l'Air des Bijoux... à Bayreuth... salle comble... elle est en costume de Walkyrie... avec un casque à cornes... et elle n'a pas ses bijoux sur scène... alors elle appelle... vous savez... ce cri... ce cri atroce... « Irmaaaaaaa ! »

- Chuut... Monsieur va réveiller Monsieur Tintin...

- Et Irma accourt sur scène... avec sa petite robe de serge noire et ses talons plats... et elle sait qu'elle va se faire gronder très très fort parce que les bijoux, c'est elle qui les a... et... et...

- Que Monsieur me dise tout.

- Irma... _c'est moi_.

Nestor soupira imperceptiblement avant de se pencher pour tapoter la main tremblante. Depuis qu'il lisait en cachette la _Traumdeutung_ de Freud dans l'office, il avait appris à gérer les crises nocturnes de son maître.

- Que Monsieur se rassérène. Le contenu de son rêve fait état d'une angoisse manifeste, mais qui cache en réalité un désir latent: celui de voir Madame Castafiore prendre à son compte une virilité dont lui-même n'a que faire depuis que Monsieur Tintin est entré dans sa vie.

- Vous croyez ?

- Le manuel est formel. Monsieur se sent un imposteur de conserver ses bijoux de famille.

- Mais, mille sabords, je ne peux tout de même pas les envoyer six pieds sous fond !

- Non, non. Mais il est un acte symbolique, qui serait de nature à satisfaire l'Inconscient de Monsieur tout en envoyant un signal fort à Monsieur Tintin. Une sorte de castration déplacée, comme qui dirait.

Dans le silence qui s'ensuivit, on aurait pu entendre un hibou marcher au grenier. Puis un long soupir s'éleva du lit en désordre.

- ... la barbe ?

- La barbe.

- C'est ce qu'a fait l'auteur du manuel ?

- Hum. Pas précisément, Monsieur. Mais tout porte à croire qu'il ne souffrait pas des mêmes complexes que Monsieur. Et qu'il dormait sans remonter ses couvertures jusqu'au nez.

- Nestor, je ne sais pas si ma vieille mère approuverait...

- Monsieur sait bien qu'il a passé vingt ans à conquérir la Place du Père pour rétribuer sa maman, abandonnée par un capitaine au long cours après une escale aussi brève que plaisante. Il est temps pour lui d'imposer silence à son Surmoi et d'écouter son véritable désir, qui est d'occuper un pôle libidineux passif.

- Et vous croyez que Tintin... ?

- J'en suis certain, monsieur. Monsieur Tintin est un actif-né, tout le monde sait cela. Il fait une fixation prépubère sur la blancheur, que son animal domestique a suffi jusqu'ici à canaliser, mais qui pourrait aisément évoluer à la vue d'un menton glabre.

Sur ces mots, le fidèle domestique reprit le verre vide et disposa d'une main aimante mais ferme les plis des draps de façon à laisser la barbe à découvert.

- Hum. Eh bien, la nuit porte conseil, j'aviserai demain. Et, Nestor...

Nestor, déjà à la porte avec son plateau, se retourna.

- ... juste pour que les choses soient claire... avec Monsieur Tintin... vous ne voudriez pas la laisser pousser un peu, vous ?

Nestor ouvrit, puis referma la bouche. Mais vingt ans de service l'avaient habitué à des demandes autrement plus douteuses sur le plan éthique, et il se contenta d'adresser un sourire indulgent à son maître.

- J'y songerai, Monsieur. J'y songerai.

FIN


	8. Bleu Blanc Rouge

**8. Bleu Blanc Rouge**

_... Je savais que j'en avais oublié un !_

_Quizz posté le 14 juillet 2008, sous les flonflons de la Marseillaise. Comme ceux de l'actuelle Eurovision nous donnent aussi à voir de délicieux trouffions, je reposte. _

_Or donc. Ci-dessous trois drabbles slashisants, chacun axé sur une couleur et deux personnages, A et B. Saurez-vous deviner qui ils sont?_

**1. Bleu**

L'humeur au beau fixe, comme l'azur au-dessus des baraquements, A traversa le camp sans prêter attention aux hommes qui le hélaient. Il en était un qu'il voulait voir en particulier, et il savait où le trouver. Il dévala un petit talus dominant une rivière et, comme il s'y attendait, vit B. les orteils faisant trempette, sa veste de coutil bleu jetée sur l'herbe, à la bouche une pâquerette et un sourire paisible... qui se renfrogna à sa vue.

- Debout, tire-au-flanc ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous.

- On nous renvoie dans nos foyers?

- Voyons, mon petit B, j'ai dit une bonne nouvelle. Non, Grant nous envoie recruter un contingent d'Indiens Navajos pour renflouer nos dernières pertes. Départ au premier clairon. Traversée des lignes ennemies déguisés en cantinières. Petit trekking dans le Canyon de la Canicule, oh, une quinzaine tout au plus, le temps de nous familiariser avec les patois locaux...

- Quel intérêt? Il n'y a pas un chat dans ce patelin!

- Pardon, pardon. Chats sauvages, déserteurs de tout poil, Peaux-Rouges capillotracteurs et Mormons fous, vous aurez de quoi entretenir votre réputation de brillant causeur.

- Allez, avouez. Votre mission, c'est de m'assurer la neurasthénie à vie, c'est ça?

- Je vous ferai un gros bisou tous les soirs au coin du feu, promis.

**2. Blanc**

Devant, à perte de vue, rien à voir. Il a de la neige plein les yeux tandis qu'il marche à la recherche d'A. Fichu gamin. Fichu héros. Fichue cause, où il s'est englouti pour rien - ni la gloire, qui revient aux purs dont il n'est pas, ni l'argent, qu'il fait beau chercher dans l'Alliance, ni les femmes, qu'il n'aime pas de toute façon et qui sont ici représentés par une jeune pimbêche à qui il tirerait volontiers les nattes si elles n'étaient pas embobinées sur ses oreilles.

Il sait bien, au fond, pourquoi il est là contre toute raison. Il est là parce qu'un jour, un peu en retrait derrière le Jedi qu'il laissait parler, un très jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et à la peau brunie comme le sable l'a regardé avec espoir. L'a regardé comme s'il était un sauveur en germe, lui, le cynique, le profiteur, au lieu d'un homme qu'on paie pour mieux l'oublier après usage. Le reste, il n'y croit pas. La Force, il sait de quel côté elle est. Plusieurs fois, il a été tenté de les planter là, de raquer son dû et de repartir. Mais alors qu'il foule désespérément cette étendue pure comme le coeur d'A, A qui n'est pas rentré à la base cette nuit, il sait que s'il le sauve ce soir et que demain A lui demande de repartir au combat, ce sera oui. Et c'est alors qu'il bute du pied contre un corps à moitié pris dans une chape de neige, près de sa monture abattue.

Plus tard, il rira avec A de cette première nuit, chastement passée dans les entrailles fumantes d'un animal. Pour l'instant, alors qu'il se penche pour relever le jeune homme dans ses bras, il n'a qu'un mot en tête: vivant. Et comme il est tout sauf un intello, il ne prend pas le temps de se demander si le mot vaut pour deux.

**3. Rouge**

"Le premier coup de feu de l'ennemi", dit le Capitaine accablé, et deux soldats entrèrent sous la tente avec une civière où reposait le corps d'A. B ne dit rien. Les mots étaient pourtant sa seconde nature, sa seconde rapière, ses alliés de toujours, mais ce soir les mots désertaient. Il mit un genou devant la civière et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'A. Le beau visage, épargné par le sang qui dessinait après coup une cible sur sa poitrine, frémit à ce contact. Un peu de souffle passa entre ses lèvres. Lui aussi, les mots le trahissaient. Une fois de plus.

B se rappelait leurs entretiens d'avant-guerre. Il revoyait le jeune officier venu un jour le trouver pour lui demander, avec une humilité emportée, de l'aider à séduire une femme d'esprit. A prenait sa pureté pour de la bêtise parce qu'il ne savait pas, lui, faire tricher les mots avec panache. B, rompu aux joutes verbales, avait mis sa plume à son service. De lettre en lettre, il avait parlé, écrit, séduit au lieu d'A et ce dernier, dans sa gratitude, s'était jeté dans ses bras le soir où sa blonde citadelle avait enfin levé le blocus.

S'il savait, pensa B. S'il savait que l'image du beau jeune homme s'était lentement substitué à celle de la précieuse, et que lui-même avait ses raisons d'écrire "mon amour", "mon coeur", "mon idéal", plutôt que "ma chère", "ma chérie" et "ma femme"... S'il savait que ce soir où il m'a crié que maintenant elle ne l'aimait plus que pour son esprit et qu'il en avait assez des mensonges, qu'il y avait un choix à faire, j'ai failli lui dire que je cessais le jeu, moi aussi, que je ne pouvais plus être l'ami qui avance masqué... s'il savait que je l'aime et qu'il l'aime, et qu'elle m'aime, et qu'aucun de nous ne sera heureux en cette vie...

Il se pencha à l'oreille de B et lui murmura qu'il avait parlé à la jeune femme et que c'était lui qu'elle aimait encore.

Et il attendit le temps qu'il fallait avant d'ajouter les mots qui ne trichent pas.


End file.
